1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plant potting and, more particularly, to a plant potting combined with a sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sound comprises a loudspeaker to amplify the sound wave from the sound and to output the sound wave. However, the loudspeaker has an expensive price, thereby increasing the costs of the sound. In addition, the sound has to output the sound wave by transmission of the loudspeaker, thereby limiting the versatility of the sound. A conventional plant potting comprises a vase to receive a plant therein and a pin holder to fix the plant. Thus, the plant potting has an outstanding appearance by decoration of the plant. However, the plant potting only has a single function, thereby limiting the versatility of the plant potting.